The present invention relates to a noise suppression electrode arrangement which does not disturb broadcast and communication radio waves.
A distributor which is used in an ignition system for an internal combustion engine of an automobile or the like generates a noise when discharge occurs between a rotor electrode and a counterelectrode. Much research and many suggestions have been made to suppress the radiated noise. A recently proposed approach, which is relatively effective, is to join a dielectric material, such as mica or alumina ceramic, at an end of the rotor electrode by a bonding adhesive or rivets. Such an arrangement suppresses the noise by utilizing a creeping discharge along the surface of the dielectric material.
However, in the rotor electrode having the dielectric material joined thereto, the joint must be strong because centrifugal force is applied to the dielectric material mounted at the end of the rotor electrode when the latter is rotated. Further, the dielectric material, as well as the rotor electrode must have high mechanical strength. When the electrode is used in the distributor of an automobile, it is subjected to severe operating conditions because vibration during the running of the automobile is large and the operating temperature varies over a wide range, from -10.degree. C. to 130.degree. C., for example. As a result, problems of loosening or separation of the joint between the rotor electrode and the dielectric material, or the cracking or breakage of the dielectric material at the riveted portion may occur.